Dragnix Club
This article is an overview of the characters. For information see it. Dragnix Club is a 2014 adventure created by Anaïs Gastineau. Season 1 An princess from the planet Orochidia, Miu lives, with her brother, in Magix until she meets Hyang, a princess from the planet Iignisia, who is in trouble. Coming to Hyang's aid, Miu discovers the Alfea school. Hyang persuades Miu to join Alfea, the best fairy school in all the realms. Miu sneaks in Alfea as Varanda, with the help of Hyang, and soon meets four girls. At Alfea, Miu forms the Dragnix Club, whose members are her four friends and roommates: Hyang, Doori, Azami and Tsukiko. Later in the series they encounterher brother and they friends, the Specialists from Red Fountain: Kentin, Dake, Nathaniel, Lysandre, and Castiel. The Specialists eventually become love interests. The Dragnix Club girls also encounter their enemies, a witche named Selena. She has youngest (but the most powerfull) from Cloud Tower, a witch school equivalent to Alfea, in search of the power of the Dragon's Lightning, one of the power that created the magic dimension. Selena steal the power of the Dragon's Lightning. She use that power to conquer Cloud Tower, summon the Army of Darkness, and destroy Red Fountain. Miu realizes that she still has some of her powers and, after a rough battle, the Dragnix manage to beat Selena. After the battle, the witch has sent on a purification retreat in the Lighthaven Prison (also the Fortress of Light). Season 2 After their summer vacation, the Dragnix Club return to Alfea to begin their second year. Selena meet a new witch, Caris. Ccaris wants to find out where the Pixie Village is in order to steal the piece of the Magic Crystal hidden there. There are four pieces of the Crystal, one piece in each of four locations: Pixie Village, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and Alfea. Together, the four pieces open the portal to the Realm of Relix, where the ultimate power can be found. Caris is actually a vampire and wields the dark-power. The combined powers of the Dragon's Lightning and the Vampire are required to open the portal to Relix. Caris transforms Miu into Dark Miu in order to use the Dragon's Lightning. Internal Miu came to regain control and beat Caris. Season 3 Banished to the Omega Dimension after the defeat of Ciara, Ciara and Selena are able to escape for make the destruction of Miu's home realm, Domino. They choose to cooperate and they plan to invade several areas in the realm of Magix and seek vengeance on those who imprisoned them, stealing the magical treasures and power sources of each realm. The Dragnix Club begin their third year at Alfea and the girls learn about their unique Enchantix transformations, acquired by showing sacrifice. Hyang is upset when she discovers that her parents have set up an arranged marriage for her with someone from the richest family on Ignisia. Her arranged fiancé, is the specialist, Dake she is really love it and after Dake, and decides to help the Winx in the fight against Valtor. Season 4 The Dragnix Club must now stop the Witches, Selena Caris and her mom, and protect the last fairy on Earth, Aqua. She is the fairy of Water and the 6th official member of the Dragnix Club. The store then doubles as the living space. In the beginning of the season, they meet Aqua, and she helps them earn their Believix, a more powerful transformation earned through a human believing in fairies. A few episodes later, when a member of the witches, Aqua earns her Believix, it is speculated much the same way Miu earned her Enchantix. Season 5 To be continued.....